On the World's Stage, Between Life & Death
by PettyPunk
Summary: A collection of the stories from the characters who died off in my SYOC. I will also be taking requests for scenarios involving the characters from the story. (Better explanation inside.)
1. First Victim

On the World's Stage. Between Life &amp; Death  
Chapter 1 Alexander, Restless In Purgatory

I DON'T OWN DANGANRONPA, I DO LIKE USING THE CAPS LOCK THOUGH!

I do enjoy working in my SYOC, but it's a shame that I have to kill off so many personalities. So here is my remedy and a chance to for you all to learn more about those poor souls who feel to despair.

I will also take requests to show how some characters of your choosing would act in a scene you choose ( living or dead) I won't be updating this much, though I do want to have another outlet for writing, in case I get inspired to write, but can't work on my main story for some reason.

Anyway without further delay here is the first chapter.

* * *

I know four languages, and none of them can best articulate the weird feeling I got from looking at my own corpse. My name is Alexander of the prestigious Moshchnyy family, and I am a ghost. If you haven't heard of my family that is fine, after all many members of the Moshchnyy have been ruining the name for generations now. Our once proud name that represented a strong founding family that supported Russia through the bad and the good. Was reduced to an association that prided its self on working only on its own greedy goals. I had no wish to continue that shameful legacy. Anyway I'm sure your more interested in how it is that I someone who was considered the best schemer in the world could end up in this state. Its simple actually, I was caught by surprise.

I wasn't even surprised that Atlanta killed me, I made her as the most threatening person here for good reason. I actually don't hate her for what she did, I'm sure she was given important information from the motive. I knew from the moment the "mutual killing game" started that there was a high chance I wouldn't make it. There is only one problem I had with what she did.

I remember the time right before my death so vividly clear, much more then I did when I experienced it. I remember lying on that cold ground feeling my life drain away. One of the only thoughts I could focus on was my dream that couldn't seem any further away. I had always wanted to leave my family, get away from their dirty business before it came to bite them. I wanted to use whatever riches I could gain to get my own home and live a quiet peaceful life. The only other eventful parts of my final moments was just after she moved by body to being laid against the wall. I had lost so much blood that I knew it was almost my time. I needed to leave a clue to help the others. Luckily for me she left the room saying something about a glove. Slowly I grabbed a hold of my threat list from my pocket. I used some of my own blood to leave my hidden message, and hoped the others would find it. Atlanta came back in with the last of my strength asked one last thing "Why?"

She stopped whatever she was doing to the wall next to me, and very almost sadly said "To protect him." And that was all she said to me. How could she leave me with that kind of a puzzle? Before I could ask her any more I felt a pull and before I knew it there I was face to face with myself. It was just sickening to see as everyone gathered to look over my body, all of my calls went unanswered and I couldn't even make physical contact with any of them. I was just a soul still feeling just as trapped in this accursed school as ever. Unlike how fiction painted spirits out to be I was bound by gravity and couldn't move through or even open door by myself. I only just barely made it onto the elevator in time to sit in on the trial. I stood at my spot where I tried in vain to help explain each mystery presented to them.

I gave up a little after I found out they thought I was planning to murder, just because I made that list. I make many lists, I even made one ranking the girls on their attractiveness. I wonder what they would have accused me of then had they found it?

I was oddly saddened at watching Atlanta die. Oh well maybe now I won't have to suffer this purgatory alone.

* * *

**~A/N~**

Well that's that for now, I'll let Atlanta get a chance to tell you her story sometime after the next update to the real story.

I hate being stuck writing on my phone, so many typos. Damn you auto-correct, you know nothing!


	2. First Killer

On the World's Stage. Between Life &amp; Death

Chapter 2 Atlanta, So Unfair!

I don't own Dangan Ronpa, this story has ghost, and other obvious things!

* * *

Two minutes. Two Minutes. TWO MINUTES! RAHHHHHHHH. On account of how I entered the afterlife, thanks a lot Monokuma, I was soaked in blood. My mouth, and lungs were also overflowing with the disgusting liquid. So for two minutes I had spent coughing it all out. I don't need to breath anymore, but that's no reason to stay in that much discomfort. After a little bit I felt a hand pat my back helping with my gross chore. I turned quickly to see Alexander smiling at me. "My, you certainly got it much worse then me, well maybe not you don't seem to have any lasting wounds..." As he trailed off in his sentence he drew my attention with his hand as it caressed a large stab wound in his chest.

"Thank you for helping me... and I'm ... sorry." I said but I couldn't bare to look Alexander in the eyes, much less after seeing the wound I left him with. Here we where standing in the trial room. I don't know how I had gotten back here, and I wasn't going to try to figure it out.

"It's alright I forgive you." Alexander said as he pat my head. "Maybe we should start again, as I'm sure you know amazingly after you die all your memories come back. And from what I remember from our time in the actual school that is something you needed." He was right my head had been pounding ever since I 'woke up' in the trial room.

I feel the memories settle into my mind. Some things feeling both brand new, and at the same time feeling like they were there all along. The chance to restart with Alex was something I would really want. "Hello, my name is Yoku Tokugawa, The World Class Level Bladed Weapons Specialist, and coincidentally longest title. However for the last few years I had been under the understanding that my name was Atlanta Maranaki."

"Well Miss Tokugawa, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Alexander Moshchnyy the World Class Schemer." He exclaimed flourishing his words with a bow. "Sadly I am not looking forward to spending this time in this school." I laugh and nod in agreement.

"Oh their all getting in the elevator, guess the trial really is over." I sighed remembering the awfulness I just went through. Alex's hand pulled me out of my despairful thoughts and on to the lift just in time. Once on he explained the rules as he knew them, we can pass through people and object they are interacting with like their clothing or a door they touch to open, but nothing else. So unfair.

* * *

As we took the ride up the cabin was silent as all the living students seemed to depressed to talk to each other. I noticed Alexander's gaze on me. "So, and remember I forgave you already, but why did you do it?"

"You were watching the trial, don't you already know?" I said back defensively.

He simply laughed. "You and I both know that's not it, especially with what you said just before I died. So was it really Remi you wanted to protect."

I felt my eyes start to tear up. "I really thought you were going to kill him. I was to headstrong and dumb. I decided to kill you before you could make a move, before I even knew the whole story."

"So the best way to beat a man who spends his time planning is to trick and stab him before he even knows something is wrong? My, you are pretty good at planning too." He ended the sentence going into a fit of laughter.

"I disguised my crime since I thought I could get to save Remi and reunite with family and hopefully remember about my past. But then after I found out they would all die as consequence, I didn't know what to do, I heavily considered turning myself in. But I spent my whole life, from what I remembered at that point, trying my hardest to scrap by and stay alive. So I was caught between two conflicting feelings."

"Wanting to live on, but also saving those you cared about." He finished for me.

"I knew everyone was much smarter then me. I knew I wouldn't get away with it, but I was still so afraid of death I fought back with out thinking. I was even so stupid I fell for Monokuma's curtain trap" I couldn't stop the tears now. I heard him whisper under his breath, something about not understanding how to do 'this part.' but I was soon enveloped in a hug from the Schemer. My hand slowly wrapped around him, but quickly shot back at my side after it had reached his back wound. "Oh good, more things to feel guilty about."

"It's ok kid, no one in this school is doing what they really want. It's all because of the mastermind who started this whole damn killing game." He said slowly, as if he was trying to come up with everything on the spot. "Just wondering, are you glad you got your memories back."

I sniffed and explained. "That's one of the worst parts, none of my memories are good. Most of the people I wrote reminders for myself hadn't actually treated me well. I didn't get these scars from nothing..."

"I'm not going to lie, you had a tough life. So take all the time you need, and know I'm here for you. But just know, I'm not great with this kinda stuff." He said after pulling away from the hug.

"I'm sorry I put you into this situation. It's so unfair."

* * *

I had spent the night in Remi's room I stood over him never forgetting about my mistakes. The guilt only felt heavier as I watched him turn over in his bed sleepless and looking defeated. I found out after hours of standing there, that I no longer needed sleep, or get tired, so I had been left with my thoughts. But it was now the middle of the day, and was enjoying walking around the new floor. "So more people have to die for the mastermind to unlock all the floors? That's so unfair, I want to go back to the garden but not at that cost. It is nice there though I won't be able to enjoy the sunset since the glass is blocked up." I said looking around the second floor hallway.

Alexander sighed as he walked beside me. "Ya and I want to go to the library, but I don't think I could read the books..." He lifted his head and cracked a small grin. "Oh, well forget the depressing stuff for now. So did you know we do have an effect on them"

"W-what? Wait why are you only telling me now?" I stared at him then noticed his eyes where pointed further up the hall. Following his line of sight I see Kofryna walking down the hall. She was in her usual slouching posture as she made her ways around. Alexander walked through her and turned back to look at the girl. Kofryna gave off a small shudder and then looked around in confusion. I noticed she wasn't looking randomly around, but almost at Alex and me. It wasn't to much before she bolted off into the women's bathroom. I shouted apologies futilely after her. I then turned and gave Alex a strong smack to the face once I heard him laughing. My stomach suddenly started to turn, I can't believe he is enjoying it.

I got ready to give him a lecture for being so purposefully mean to Kofryna, but instead I felt a large amount of thick liquid come pouring out of my mouth. I looked down and saw blood come spewing it out. All I could do was gurgle and spit out more of the blood. "Whats wron..." Alex had went from starting off after Kofryna and rubbing his cheek to looking at me. "Oh crap." I had to go through the same disgusting ordeal as when I first came to. "Ok, I officially take it back you defiantly got it worse. I suppose it has been about 24 hours since the trial." Alexander explained as he helped me get back on my feet.

Seems like death wasn't enough to get away form the suffering this damn school caused. So unfair...

* * *

**~A/N~**

Lotta feels in this chapter. But just seemed right for the characters, and I'm sure all of the other killers and victims will have this guilty and forgiving attitude respectively. Ya no way there could be a heartless killer or anyone willing to hold a grudge amongst them.

Sarcasm aside let me know if you find any mistakes.


	3. Second Victim

On the World's Stage. Between Life &amp; Death

Chapter 3 Felicia, Unknown Enemy

I don't own Dangan Ronpa,

* * *

"Owowowowowow!" I realised I was suddenly shouting. My hands reflectively began quickly feeling the back of my head. It was dented inwards. It felt so weird, and hurt so much. My nose also felt kinda sore, but whatever. I heard something really close to me, it sounded like something being dropped. Trying to ignore the pain for now I snapped open my eyes. I see a blur start to run out of the spa, but the steam made it impossible to see them. "Damn you coals, how could you betray me like this!" I take off running after the person, but when I got out into the hallway I saw them round the corner heading to the stairs. Calvin Is staring down the hall looking confused. As I start to shout for his help, He has already walked into the health room. I round the corner but the creepy person is long gone. I turn back towards the spa, as I just remembered I'm only wearing a robe.

"Hey why is her robe kinda bloody?"

"Must have had an accident..."

"Ehhh, I have seen enough blood for my time here." A group of voices quietly conversed. Sounded like a girl and a guy. I had been making my way back into the spa's changing room so they had been sounding closer.

"Hey, Did you guys see who jus..." I had turned to ask the nearby people if they saw who came running out before me, but what I saw was so shocking I stopped. Atlanta and Alexander where standing side by side lost in their own little conversation. Needless to say, I was crazy confused! Without a second passed I was rushing back into the spa. I was really not ready for what I saw. "Oh my god... I'm really cute!" It was the first thing I thought of. Anyway that explained the pain, I'm dead. I'm ... dead. "HOLY SHIT I'M DEAD!" I sank to my knees and felt a tear getting ready to fall.

"Well there's our answer..." Alexander mused as he walked up next to me.

Atlanta was standing at my other side. "Sorry ya have to join us losers..."

The tears are not stopping anymore. A hand is softly placed on my shoulder. "So, who did it?" Alexander asked me

"I didn't see, they super sneak attacked me."

"I suppose we will just have to wait for the trial." Alex said as he walked closer to my body.

Atlanta was now crouching next to me so she was on my eye level. "So what was the alarm thing?"

A take a minute to catch my breath and calm down. "So Monokuma made the translators screech loudly, and it went off at anytime."

"That is ingeniously cruel. Well at least it's off now." Alex was still walking around the spa, looking at anything that caught his interest.

"So what, should we go look anywhere?"

Alex just shrugged as he stopped walking around the room. "No, let's just wait for the others to find you."

Nothing really happened after that. Atlanta asked me a few questions, but nothing really interesting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!." Aquila and Kogo were both standing in the doorway and staring over towards me. Corpse me, not ghost me.

Before I realized it the investigation had started, AJ was crying over guilty feeling and was ushered out. Hibiki never showed up, how dare he! Well I won't be there for his, being caught dead in just a robe, you can count on that!

* * *

Despite all of this craziness I can't stop thinking about Dad. Before the killing game started I had wanted to put together my own circus and travel the world. Wish I had been better at talking to boys alone, I would have asked Tristan or Hibiki about joining me too.

Once I was sealed in here though, all I could think about was just seeing my Dad again. I worry about how hes doing, or how he would react to finding out what happened to me. I don't think he could take it. Not after how he was after Mom was murdered. I wish I could remember more about her, but I was five when she died. I guess Dad was right, I really do take after her.

* * *

"Waiting by the elevator is so boring. I want to know who killed me already. I'm kinda nervous that they won't figure it out. I mean I don't even know..."

"Remi is right, there are still a ton of smart people they all beat me, I'm sure this killer isn't going to get away with it." Atlanta explained as she sat near the elevator doors. Once Hibiki and Griselda finally decide to join us we got to go into the courtroom. I wonder what they were up to... No bad Felicia, focus on you murder!

Alexander was right, it's hard to not want to take part in your own trial, but at least he knew his killer before hand. Glad there was enough room for us dead to stand in front of our pictures.

The trial was getting confusing as it went on. I didn't even catch onto AJ's slip up. I can't believe she killed me cause I won the right to have the stage. And the ear raping sound, but still!

Her death was brutal, the mastermind is really into torturing the killers. I wonder what it would have looked like to have all the other students end up on that book. Thinking back I bet if we ended up in Atlanta's maze, my acrobat skills would have helped me survive way longer than anyone else. Wait that's a horrible thought to have. Oh well I'm dead, who cares about that kinda stuff anymore.

WAIT! Now they won't have a talent show or a play! Man AJ that's the biggest crime of all!

* * *

~A/N~

So that's Felicia's view on some of the second case, I will work on AJ's after the next update on the real story!

Also let me know if there are any mistakes.


	4. Second Killer

On the World's Stage. Between Life &amp; Death

Chapter 4 AJ, Character Study

I don't own Dangan Ronpa, shocking right?

* * *

I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! The alarm on its own was straining my nerves. Than it was almost 3 days later and no sleep wasn't helping me at all. Oh god what happened to me... People use to always tell me I was too permissive, just trying to make others happy. The biggest dream I ever had was to have a lifetime career as a stage actor, but stay grounded. That's it. Just that and I would have had a completely happy life.

One of the first times I try to show backbone, it leads to me killing a friend. Can I even still call her a friend? Oh god, where am I going to end up? Getting crushed hurt, but I barely even feel it. On second thought my whole body feels a weird pressure on it.

"Huh just like the first time. She's here all of a sudden like the video didn't even happen." A man's voice says, he seems to be explaining things to someone else.

"Oh, she's waking up! Welcome to the world of the dead!" Whoever is speaking is way too happy to be dead. I open my eyes and look at who was waiting for me. My heart falls as I look into the eyes in front of me.

"F-Felicia..." I take a minute to try and form my words "I can't ever express how sorry I am." She just smiles and offers a hand to help me up. She's happy? Why? Is it because I'm dead so we're even? As she helped me up she pulled me into a hug. It felt cold but also didn't feel like anything. Probably because of the whole being dead thing. I still appreciated the gesture, and hugged her back.

The circus performer just let out a laugh as she broke away from the friendly embrace. "Well I guess I'll forgive you for now, but I want a good explanation later!"

* * *

My mind finally began to feel a bit clear of guilt. I then began wondering about what was really going on. Before I could even ask any questions I was rushed by the others to get on the elevator. As we stood in the elevator I just stared at them, Atlanta and Alexander that is. They were standing there like nothing happened between them. Atlanta kept asking him to explain this or that to her. Was it possible for Felicia to forgive me? "Alex... Did you really forgive her?" I almost can't believe it, even if I am watching it happen in front of me. Atlanta gave him a slow and painful death. But there they are talking and standing so close to each other.

He just laughs at first. He hasn't changed I guess. "Well until you killed Felicia, I didn't really have anyone else to talk to." I don't know what exactly it was, but that comment stung hard. "But there is more to it than that. We were in a killing game. And what else can I say; her reasoning was enough for me to understand."

"I thought he was going to kill Remi, I wanted to protect him... I didn't know I was putting everyone else's life at stake though. When I found out... I was to confused and guilty to do or say anything." I stare at the young girl as she explained. She seems a bit sad, but honest about how she feels.

"Confused and guilty, I know those feelings all too well." I look over at Felicia as she was making faces at different living students. She seems to be just as happy and silly as usual. When the elevator opens I slowly walk out and watch as the living students go wandering sleepily towards their rooms. Atlanta follows after some of the living students but seems to be wandering around than anything else. It doesn't take long for the three of us to be the only ones left behind. Thinking about it, at least I'm not tired anymore. I only really feel guilt now. No, I'm not going to linger on those feelings. I made a mistake, and I paid heavily for them. I need to be strong now! What I need to do is talk to Felicia. I take a deep breath to prepare myself, but nothing really happens. Right dead...

"Felicia." She stops staring at the living and locks eyes with me. There is a mix of curiosity, fear, and excitement all displayed on her face. "It's about why... I killed you." I began describing to her all I felt and did since the alarm had started.

I remembered it all too vividly, my actions to my thoughts. The memories made me uncomfortable but I was going to have to get use to them.

Back before the alarm when me and Felicia began talking about how to use the stage, I found the secrete door in the prop closet. After exploring it a bit I decided it wasn't really important to tell the others, and I kinda liked the idea of having my own little private place besides my room. Cramped as the crawl space was, it was still nice to have in mind.

After being kept awake for just a few days I could see the others starting to crack. Some were always just a little woozy and didn't seem to be all there. Others started acting a little strangely. Asbell was getting a bit crazy and Felicia continued to get more and shorter tempered. I thought ones like me, Calvin and Roos were staying pretty even headed, until I had my outburst at Tristan.

I than realized how irritable I was getting. I noticed how easily things seemed to dig under my skin and grow into anger. Having my idea shot down wouldn't have been such a big deal. With Felicia getting more demanding and myself losing any patience I had.

After one argument we ended up going our separate ways to cool off a bit, and apologies like we had those last few days. I saw Nok and Monokuma talking to each other. Once the bear left Nok noticed me, and explained what I just witnessed. The list of who had their alarms at what volume. Something deep within me broke when I saw that Felicia was getting a quieter alarm then me. Wasn't enough she got her way over me with the stage, but the mastermind also gave her a lighter punishment?

Looking back now, knowing that was the point I decided to kill her, it seems so stupid. Like irredeemable idiotic. But hindsight doesn't change the past. I was so convinced about what to do, I felt almost reawakened, like I was suddenly less tired. I made my plan to lead her to the spa and kill her. Before acting on the plan I set up the school store to have an alternate route out of the theater. I also grabbed the dumbbell ahead of time and left it in the crawlspace. I had taken a look at the pipe in the crawlspace and knew it would have to be my weapon, and let the dumbbell just be a red herring. The pipe was a bit thin and I considered just using the weight but it was kinda hard to run with it and carry. I went back to the workout room to look for a better weight when I saw the pipes attached to the water cooler. They were perfect light but strong enough for what I wanted it for.

Lucky for me no one else wanted to join her to the spa so she would be all alone. I grabbed the pipe out of crawlspace and climbed out when I heard someone walking past the store. I carefully peeked out and saw her heading off towards the spa. I took this time to rush to the weight room and swapped around the pipes easily, and Arturo never even turned to see me. With that all done it was all just a blur but I came to my senses standing over Felicia's dead body.

As I had explained all this to Felicia and Alex they both remained silent. After I finished they both seemed to be deep in thought.

"I think, if I didn't get the stage, I might have done the same thing." Felicia said as she looked into my eyes.

Alex chuckled a bit. "AJ, you shouldn't blame yourself. The alarm was guaranteed to bring about a murder."

"And besides, I already said I forgive you." Felicia added with a smile. She stood up and waved up goodbye. "I think I'm going to go take some time to myself."

* * *

After Felicia left I spend the night talking with Alexander. He explained how much they have learned about our situation. This is mainly nothing, though that's not surprising I guess. We decided to wait at the newly opened stairs for the living students to wake up.

"I remember our year of school just fine. Then there is the whole tragedy thing. Once I try to think about after the tragedy it's all a blur."

"Same for all of us, whatever erased our memories is still gone." He explained as leaned his back against the wall of the stairwell. I felt a little uncomfortable since he was almost in the same position he died in. "I'm worried how well the others will do at solving this mystery. We have so many more answers but I don't feel any closer than when I was alive."

"It is still so weird to think of myself as dead." I say as we both share a glance.

"It's not really something our minds are supposed to consider, I guess."

It seems like my time on the stage has ended. I just hope everyone else is ready for whatever the mastermind has under their sleeve.

* * *

~A/N~

So this whole thing is just me beating myself up for how much I failed at writing AJ throughout the main story.


End file.
